The Big Fairy Share Scare/References
*This is the third episode to mark the debut of a new main character, the first two being Fairly Odd Baby (Poof's debut) and Fairly OddPet (Sparky's debut). **This is the first episode from that category not making a pun out of the name of the series, The Fairly OddParents! *This is the second episode since Sparky's debut where both Poof and Sparky were absent. The first was Jerk of All Trades. **During a Q&A session via Facebook, Butch Hartman was asked about the disappearance of these characters during the episode, to which he answered the following: *The old lady that Timmy helped cross the street during "The Big Problem!" makes a cameo as a member of Mrs. Crocker's band. This is her first apparance after 15 years. *When Chloe first saw Jorgen, she Knocked him to the floor. Mrs. Crocker did the same thing to him in Fairly Old Parent. *The theme song change in this episode for the first time after 15 years. The new theme song called Chloe's Theme Song *Foop shows up, even though Poof is absent. *The Fairy-Bot Timmy wished for is very smiliar to the robots seen in Future Lost. *This is the third time Crocker hosts a talk show, since For Emergencies Only and Crock Talk. *At one scene, Timmy said that he's just an average kid that no one understands. This is a reference to the Theme Song. **A similar reference was featured in The Jerkinators!. *This is the first episode since When Nerds Collide! in which an army of Anti-Fairies try to take over Dimmsdale. It is also the first episode in a long time that featured more Anti-Fairies than just Foop. *This is the second time the mole people have been mentioned since Engine Blocked. * - The character that Vicky shares her chainsaw with has a resemblance to Jason Vorhees. *At one scene, Cosmo showed a picture in his phone, and said that he took it yesterday. But earlier in the episode, at the same day, he said that he just got the phone from Chloe. *When you look at it from the outside, the Timmy Bot looks at the same size as Timmy. But when Timmy enter the Timmy Bot, it's look bigger than him. It's possible that Timmy wished the robot to be like that. *In this episode, Jorgen easily defeated Foop, even without a magic. But in Anti-Poof, Jorgen used magic and still failed to defeat Foop. *In the title card, the 2 hands that appear on the right are supposed to be Chloe's hands. However, those hands have sleeves, and there is no sleeves in Chloe's shirt. * The middle of Chloe's ribbon changes colors between gold and pink in some scenes. * At the scene with the radioactive monster, while Chloe's looking at it, for a split second, her animation glitches out. * Within the same scene, when Chloe's shown tiny, her freckles are missing. *Cosmo and Wanda taking duck lips selfies. *Timmy tries to say the word "share", but instead he ends up saying something in Gibberish. *Chloe getting too excited about having fairies. *Timmy's dad refusing to believe his wife is her. Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 10